Text and textual information proliferates everyday life. Text presented in spreadsheets and documents shared amongst coworkers and in images may be incomprehensible for several reasons. For example, text in an image may be too small for observation putting a strain on the reader's eyes. Currently, there are programs such as Adobe Photoshop® (Adobe Photoshop is a registered trademark of Adobe Systems Incorporated) that enables users to select a region around text embedded in an image and resize the selected region. Users may also increase the size of the entire image to adjust the text to a readable size. However, enlarging the entire image to make the text readable can result in the image being enlarged to the point that the edges are no longer viewable.